dbvfandomcom-20200213-history
RP Guidelines
The following guidelines are all meant to be followed for fun, conductive, and engaging RP. If there are any questions, admins should be consulted. You will not be banned for ignoring these, but you may be yelled at/bullied. In a worst case scenario, you could be removed from a rank if you refuse to roleplay it accordingly. # No spoilers. #* To elaborate, all characters cannot openly reveal knowledge of certain concepts that would be too abstract or unknown to mortals at the time (example: a human with knowledge of God Ki and the mysteries of the universe.) #* Characters that DO have such knowledge are forbidden from disclosing such information openly. For example; lets say a character is a descendant of someone from a prior wipe. That character might have knowledge of concepts like Super Saiyan passed down from a father. That character can NOT have knowledge on how to unlock the form. Think of how SSJ was handled in the Namek Saga in DBZ; no one knew what it was, if it was real, how to unlock it, or even what it looked like. #* While ranks have freedom to disclose whatever information relevant to their roles they deem necessary, they should do so when it is most appropriate. For example, the Earth Guardian and the Hyperbolic Time Chamber. The HBTC can do devastating damage on a person's mental stability if they are in there for a long period of time. Treating it as any ordinary gym would be irresponsible for the person who is meant to safeguard the Earth. However, the ranked individual is free to do disclose such relevant information whenever they please. # Lore and Recurring Characters #* Lore (references to previous events of past wipes through arcs, character RP, and the like) isn't banned, but, when explaining it, try not to make it TOO convoluted or off-putting for new players. #* Recurring characters, while not banned, are not recommended. However, recurring characters can work if you're careful about it. Using a prior character for an event or one-off arc is acceptable. If you're serious about making them last the whole wipe, please read the above rules on spoilers and character knowledge. # Character Development #* Don't do things for purely OOC reasons. Don't pester people for skills if you don't know they have a skill IC. #* Heroes are the good guys, but their whole existence shouldn't be to just fight villains. Heroes can have rivalries, heroes can be assholes, heroes can instigate fights, heroes can try to become king, etc. If you complain about having nothing to do with your heroic character, you should try rethinking your RP for that character. #* Villains are the bad guys, but they don't have to be "Frieza but with a different skin". Villains are evil at heart, but they can have loyalties and care for others. Villains can have pure motives yet commit heinous actions. Villains may not even consider themselves wicked. Villains have arguably the most potential for creativity. #* Neutral aligned characters can also have a stake in the universe. However, these may be difficult to make conductive to RP if you're having trouble creating unique roleplay. Just because you're neutral doesn't mean you have to be a fence sitter. # Ranks/Races Knowledge #* Below is a list of who has what knowledge about existing concepts/objects/etc. in the universe upon character creation: #** God Ki - Kais, Demons, Demigods. They are unsure if mortals can achieve this power. #** SSJ - Everyone (limited). SSJ functions as a legend in the world. No one knows if it exists, no one knows what it looks like or what it can do. People with ties to Planet Vegeta typically know about it, but few outside of the planet have heard about the myths. #** Afterlife - Everyone (limited). Everyone has their own beliefs about the afterlife. Mortals don't know if it exists or not until they die. Deity races live here, so they know what their home is like. #** Artifacts - Everyone (limited). Typically the majority of mortals won't know what an artifact is until they encounter one. Deities and mystical figures can be more knowledgeable about their capabilities, although they won't know for sure until they've experienced it first hand. Artifacts are regarded as myths and the stuff of legend. #** Dragon Balls - Namekians, Earthlings(myths). Only native born Namekians have full knowledge of the Dragon Balls. Earthlings have only heard of them in legends and myths at best. Non-Earth/Namek races should have no idea what they are at creation. #** Kai/Demon skills - Kais, Demons, Demigods. No one outside of the Afterlife should even know for sure if deity figures exist in the first place at a wipe's start, let alone what powers they have. People can believe they exist and what they are capable of, but lack definite proof. Deities should also avoid pulling "Hey, I'm god!" in early wipe upon meeting new people. This isn't because it ruins RP necessarily, but because you'll look silly when no one believes you. #** General teacher skills - NO ONE (with rank exceptions). You don't know who or what a Turtle Hermit is unless he tells you. You see him fire a cool beam? You can ask what it is and go from there. However, there are exceptions for ranks that share a planet. Mortal ranks can have some knowledge on the various ranks of their native planet. Vegeta ranks shouldn't know who the Legendary Saiyan is or if one even exists. Afterlife ranks all know each other. Lone ranks and custom ranks are not acquainted with anyone or with other roles automatically. # Death #* Death should be taken at least somewhat seriously. Its Dragon Ball, so at a certain point it may seem frivolous, but the threat of it shouldn't be disregarded. #** Turning death into a joke tends to remove weight from serious encounters. "Meaningless" death can make every action feel pointless until both Earth and Namek are destroyed, which, without Dragon Balls, would be permanent. # Rank/Roles #* Ranks are generally free to act however they like as long as they engage others, follow the rules, and are willing to RP. Martial Arts teachers should be interested in passing on their teachings, leaders should be doing whatever they believe is the best way to lead their people, etc. Some ranks however have a few rules to them: #** Kami/Earth Guardian #*** Kami's main goal is the protection of Earth. Kami shouldn't be destroying the Earth unless he has a detailed and solid reason for doing so. The Kami is free to disclose his/her identity at any point. Kami should speak with the Popo at the beginning of a wipe about how they will run things. The Kami should only teach people he trusts and whom hold a desire to protect the Earth. Kami should reserve use of the Hyperbolic Time Chamber for when he believes it is severely needed. It is up to the Kami to decide when it is the right time to create the Dragon Balls. May know the Namekian Elder at wipe start depending on any planned RP. This role MUST be very active. #** Namekian Elder #*** Loyal to Namek and the Namekians. Unlike the Kami, the Elder is typically open about his position and acts as the chief leader of Namek. The Elder is one of the most respected positions on Namek, and insulting or threatening him is often seen as a grave sin. The Elder will unlock the potential of and teach skills to those he deems worthy of Namek's teachings. It is up to the Elder to decide when to distribute the Dragon Balls and if any Namekians should be informed. Knows the Kami at wipe start depending on planned RP. This role MUST be very active. #** King/Queen Vegeta #*** Default ruler of Vegeta. If Saiyan, a staunch believer in the Saiyan warrior race. Has some knowledge of the Super Saiyan legend and miscellaneous Saiyan lore. Whatever the King says, goes. Should not have knowledge of who the Legendary Saiyan is at a wipe's start. May be challenged to a fight to the throne by a worthy competitor. If the fighter is powerful and has decent feats under his/her belt, it is considered disgraceful for the King to refuse the fight. It is up to the fighters to decide if they will fight to the death or not. If the challenger wins, he becomes the new leader of Vegeta and its Empire, if it exists. This role MUST be active. #** Legendary Saiyan #*** Any alignment, chaotic and destructive when berserk. A dolt with little to no scientific intelligence. Typically doesn't even know he is the Legendary Saiyan at first. Upon transforming, sanity and self-control is difficult to maintain. This role should NOT be played as simply a stronger Saiyan. #** North Kai #*** Tends to stay out of mortal conflicts unless deemed necessary. Resides in the afterlife. Requirements and tests for skills must be more strict due to their might and are reserved for people the North Kai believes can help the galaxy. The Spirit Bomb is reserved for those pure of heart, meaning that being a hero doesn't necessarily make you a contender. SB should only be taught to a handful of people at maximum. Answers to the Supreme Kai. MUST be very active. #*** Misc. Direction Kais #**** Similar duties as the North Kai, but with a less strict rule set on skills. Answers to the Supreme Kai, and should be active. #** Supreme Kai/Kaioshin #*** God, basically. Has the best interests of the universe at heart. Seen as leader of the other Kais. Teachings should be reserved for characters who prove themselves as worthy of protecting the universe. May give/use the Potara Earrings for fusion in severe emergencies, should notify an admin beforehand. MUST be active. #** Demon Lord. #*** Will get involved with mortal affairs whenever the chance arises to spread chaos and/or win over souls. Ruler of Hell and demon-kind. MUST be active. #** Arconia Guardian #*** Same as Earth Guardian but with a massive Emerald. Safety of Arconia and Emerald are top priorities. Should the Emerald be stolen, retrieval is a necessity. Should not remove the Emerald from altar unless in an emergency.